Those Three Words!
by geostar18
Summary: This is just a little story i made up of what i think should of happened after Finn told Rachel he loved her in the last episode of season 1. Some Finchel Fluff and a little more. PLEASE REVIEW. Will be a couple of chapters:  ENJOY:
1. Those Three Words!

**Hey guys:),this is my second story. I said it was going to be about the episode funeral but i really wanted to do this story before anything else. So basically its about what happened after Finn told rachel he loved her in the last episode of season 1. Finchel Fluff. ENJOY:)**

"i love you"

There i said it. Me Finn Hudson Has just told Rachel Berry that i love her. I thought it would seem weird telling her but it really wasn't. I felt happy and so glad i finally told her. After i said it i just turned around because it was our turn to go on the stage and sing Faithfully.

_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round you're on my mind_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

I was just looking into her eyes. She made my heart melt. She had a massive grin on her face and i just knew she loved me back.

_They say that the road_

_ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man_

_ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh boy you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

I deffinatley knew i loved her. She looked so beautiful and if i got her back i would never let her go again.

_Oh girl you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ooooooh faithfully_

_faithfully ... I'm still yours_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_

The song ended and i gave her huge hug and we all went of stage. I saw rachel go off the other side but i didn't know why. I got of stage and felt someone pull me to the side and started kissing me. It was Rachel, i knew it was her because i could smell her perfume.

"Mmmm Rach"

" i love you too Finn,I always have and i always will"

"Mmmm me to Rach"

She dragged me into a janitors closet and started ripping my clothes of. I knew we had time before the results were called out so i thought what the heck lets do it. I pushed her against the wall and put her too my height and started kissing down her kneck and just below it. Then she whispered something to me.

"Make love to me Finn,I want you too make love to me"

"Anything you want"

I took her clothes of starting by her dress then everything else while she was taking mine off.

I held her close and did what she wanted. I kissed down her body and on her thighs.

"Hmmm this feels good Finn, Like really good. Come here"

She leant over and kissed me as hard as she could and whispered she would never love anyone as much as me. That made me really happy and i told her the same because it was true. Ive never loved anyone as much as her and i never will. We heard someone speak in the intercom telling us that the results would be in 5 minutes and we have to make our way to the stage shortly.

"Cumon Rach pass me your hand"

"Okay, right im up now lets get changed"

She was changed well before me, i had to put my top on but she told me she would do it. Everytime she would do a button she would plant a kiss just above it on my belly. It gave me shivers and i liked that feeling. She took me by the hand and we walked on stage. The results were said and unfortunatley we didn't even place but i didn't care as much because i had Rachel Berry!. I looked over to her and she was crying. I walked over to were she was and hugged her tight.

"Don't worry Rachel. Something good has come out of this. Our relationship now to me that means alot more than a trophy!"

"Your right Finn, I just wanted to win so bad, but i dont care now as long as i still have you"

"You will always have me, im forever yours faithfully, haha"

"haha i love you Finn"

"ilove you 2 Rachel"

**So heres the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't think im going to do the second chapter till later tonight or tommorow! But dont worry there will be another chapter on here soon:) PLEASE REVIEW THANKS:DX**


	2. I have something to tell you

**I know my first chapter wasnt as good as my second, but i was so tired. Hopefully ill do better on this one:) Enjoy!:D**

It was after reginals and i was in my truck taking Rachel back home.

"Finn?"

"Yeah babey"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

I screwed my face up. I didn't really want to be staying over while her dads were there.

"Don't worry Finn my dads are out of town for a while i just really wanted you to stay tonight"

"Okay babe"

"Thankyou Finn,iloveyou"

" ilove you too"

I squeezed her hand, kissed her on the cheek and drived all the way to her house. When we got there i got out and went around to the other side of the car to let Rachel out. We went in to her house and i shut the door behind me. I grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, she got on her tip toes and put her lips on to mine. I was so glad to have her back.

"Hmmm Finn, Tonight i want you to just cuddle me and watch a movie with me"

"Whatever you want Rach"

I went upstairs to get the covers and brought down a movie called Singing in the rain, i had never watched it before but it seemed to look good. I stuck in on and got under the covers and just cuddled her. We was silent for 10 minutes and then she finally spoke.

"Finn, you know i love you right and i would never lie to you but i need to tell you something"

"I didn't have sex with Jesse, now me and you can have our first time together, and make it special"

I felt like i had just been punched in the somach. I told Rachel nothing happened with Santana but i lied. Shit what am i going to tell her?

"Rach, and i've got something to tell you, i slept with Santana, and im sorry i lied i just didn't want to hurt you im so sorry, i didn't mean to. I felt nothing with her all i wanted to be with was you and i thought id never get you back because well you was with Jesse im so sorry Rachel"

I saw tears start to form into her eyes and she ran out of the living room. Oh god what have i done?. I ran after her up the stairs i heard crying from the the bath room. I sat down and leant on the door.

"Rachel, baby im sorry are you okay?"

"Finn just go, okay i don't need you here,you lied to me"

"Rachel i didn't mean to, We weren't even together i thought we'd never get back together, i didn't want to lie but i was jelous of you and Jesse, Please forgive me. I want to be your first and i know you wont be mine, but it will feel like it for me Rachel, Please unlock the door and come out, i love you Rachel, okay no one else matters to me, im sorry for lying to you and i never will again i promise. Just open the door Rach Please?"

I heard the bathroom door unlock and Rachel was standing there tears falling from her eyes. I grabbed her and took her into a huge hug.

"Rachel Berry now you look at me, i love you more than whole word,your mine forever and im so sorry i lied to you but-"

Suddenley Rachel Attacked my lips with hers. I felt some of her tears hit my lips, i didn't care i just carried on kissing her. I left her lips and looked into her eyes. I wiped her tears away and went into the living room and sat her on my lap.

"No more crying now Rach,i love you and thats all that matters"

"i love you 2 Finn, and no more lying"

"No More"

We cuddled up on the couch and started to watch singing in the rain. Eventually Rachel dozed of. I kissed her on the lips and whisperd in her ear "i love you" before i fell asleep myself. This was it the proper start of me and Rachel and i had a feeling it was going to be great.

**Theres Chapter two for you. No more Chapters now but ive got a great idea for a story wich will be on here soon. PLEASE REVIEW:DX**


End file.
